KG2
by InuGray
Summary: A Silver al fin se le hizo. No fue tan complicado y Blaze le ayudo bastante en ese aspecto. Ambos por fin son mas que amigos y esperan que todo salga bien en la primera cita. Pero los amigos de ambos son tan... ¡¿Que los parió la vieja del Fenomenoide! Romance, drama comedia y ¡Uuuhh! ¡Muchas cosas! Ah, ejem ejem. Este fic es Silvaze. Bon appetit.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola hola!**

 **Muy buenas a todos aquellos que se han adentrado a este hermoso y precioso fic Silvaze.**

 **Bueno, no lo digo por que el fic en si sea hermoso. Si no por que me gustó como quedó el inicio. Algo bien.**

 **No diré mucho ya que no es el momento. Simplemente lean y disfruten unos minutos.**

* * *

Silver acicalaba y peinaba sus púas con un peine fino. Pues aunque sea un chico, le gustaba relucir sus púas plateadas y brillantes. Sonic lo miraba desde atrás sentado frente al televisor central de la sala comiendo un chili dog a medio devorar.

-Así que… ¿ya se te hizo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí. – su felicidad se reflejaba en el espejo. – Esta será nuestra primera cita.

-¡Genial, amigo! – levanto su pulgar en felicitación. – Ya pensé que terminarías mas ignorado que Shadow en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Te escuche, idiota. – se oyó la voz del erizo negro en la cocina. Silver solo atinó a reír levemente.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo. – dejó su peine en la mesa y se sacudió la cabeza un poco para, según dice él, quedar mas "al natural". – Pero el hecho de que correspondiera a mis sentimientos fue algo… sorprendente. – puso su dedo índice bajo su barbilla. – En serio, me sorprendió.

-Y a mí. – corroboró el azul.

-Y a mí. – Shadow llego con una taza de café y se sentó al otro sillón de la sala. Dio un sorbo a su bebida caliente antes de continuar. – No es muy abierta emocionalmente.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso, Shadow. – ironizó.

-No quita el hecho que sea verdad. – tomó mas café.

Silver solo guardo silencio.

El y Blaze siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos. Compañeros de batalla y su más grande confidente. Que aunque ella podría ser algo tosca, sus palabras siempre eran amables y certeras. Y eso, más que molestarlo, le agradaba. Ya que era franca y directa. Así también como amable y atenta. No era casualidad que tarde o temprano él se enamorara.

Él solo se declaro por el simple hecho de quitarse un gran peso de en sima. Ya que, la actitud de ella le desalentaba tener algún futuro romántico, no podía quedarse callado y dejar que el tiempo le quitara la oportunidad de hacer el intento. Ya si no era correspondido, tendría la consolación de al menos haberlo intentado.

O al menos, haberse confesado.

Vaya fue su sorpresa al notar que después de su confesión (en una parte alta de una montaña), más que una negación o afirmación; Blaze empezó a notarse con síntomas… interesantes.

Cuando termino de sacar todo lo que tenia dentro (con total naturalidad y sinceridad. Digo: ¿Por qué temer ser sincero con quien tenias la máxima confianza de hasta jugarte la vida por ella?), Blaze empezó a temblar. Sus manos, aunque parecían relajadas, sus dedos temblaban y se movían erráticamente. Un sonrojo intenso abordo su rostro y… juraría que pudo ver sus ojos más brillantes de lo usual. Claro, eso lo noto después de haber pasado todo ese embrollo.

 _-Flashback…-_

 _-Y eso. – soltó un suspiro al terminar. Quitando un gran peso de en sima al soltar todo lo que tenía en su interior. – Es lo que quería decirte._

 _Seguía mirando al horizonte después de toda su confesión. Más que ponerlo nervioso, le alegraba poder expresarle toda la verdad a su amiga. Ya que siempre le tuvo en una alta estima. Y como tal, debía corresponder todo ese "afecto" que ella le daba de la manera más correcta posible._

 _Él, al no notar ninguna reacción de su amiga y no escuchar nada, viro su rostro hacia ella esperando que al menos dijera algo. Más su sorpresa fue ver el estado de Blaze. Un estado, no muy de ella._

 _Ella se encontraba boquiabierta mirándolo fijamente. Sus brazos se encontraban tensos y temblaban poco. Su rostro era un poema y un sonrojo tal que pensaría que tendría un colapso en cualquier momento._

 _-Emmmm… ¿Blaze? – soltó preocupado._

 _Ella pareció salir de un trance tal que con su solo pronunciación de su nombre pego tal brinco que pareciera salir de las caricaturas de inicios de los noventa._

 _Desvió su mirada y trato de componer su compostura, mas los temblores de su cuerpo y su propia cara delataban su incomodidad y nula visión de que hacer en este momento._

 _-T-todo lo que me acabas de confesar... – le daba la espalda al hablar. Era una auto defensa a conversaciones incomodas o no deseadas que ella aplicaba estando en aquellas situaciones. - … ¿estás seguro de lo que sientes?_

 _-Estoy cien por ciento seguro. – arqueo una ceja. Confundido. – ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?_

 _-¡Pues porque eres un ingenuo! – grito encarándole para al instante taparse la boca sorprendida de sí misma._

 _-¡Oye, no tienes que gritar! – aclaro._

 _-Perdón. – dio un suspiro. – Es que, con todo lo que me has dicho… me es increíble que pienses y sientas todo eso por mí. – se rascó la nuca. Apenada y sonrojada. – No soy el tipo de chica que busque estas cosas, la verdad._

 _-Y lo entiendo. – en verdad la entendía. – Pero no podía quedarme callado por ello. Más que otra cosa, eres mi amiga. Una que aprecio y estimo demasiado. – no diría "que también quiero" si no es que deseara que su amiga tuviera un ataque de nervios por todo lo que podría decir. – Y me sentí con el derecho que debieras saberlo._

 _-Entonces… - su estado ya era calmo. Mas su sonrojo era intenso. Silver siempre hallaba la forma de tranquilizarla. - … ¿no esperas ser correspondido?_

 _-No sabes cuánto deseo ello. – sonrió ilusionado y levemente sonrojado. – Pero no puedo saber o forzar algo en lo que tú no estés interesada. – y su sonrisa se ensancho amable. – Mas que otra cosa, deseo tu bienestar._

 _-Y… - movió la punta de sus pies jugando con el pasto del suelo. - … ¿si eres correspondido? – le preguntó desviando su mirada._

 _Ahora era Silver quien se mantuvo sorprendido. Mas viendo como ella se sobaba el brazo y no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Una pose tímida._

 _-¿Hablas en serio?_

 _-¿Parece como si no hablara en serio? – le miro ofendida. - ¡Parezco una colegiala pre-puberta! – se tapó el rostro con sus manos. - ¡Solo mírame! Me siento como una tonta._

 _-A mi me pareces tierna. – rió él._

 _-¡Cállate! – grito mas sonrojada. – ¡No ayudas, erizo idiota!_

 _-¿Y ayuda el hecho que saques humo de la punta de tu coleta? – le señalo arriba de su cabeza._

 _Blaze agarro su coleta de cabello y viro su rostro hacia arriba. En efecto, una pequeña llama sobresalía en la punta del mismo._

 _Hasta sus propios poderes la delataban._

 _-¡Ya! ¡Me rindo! – se volteo indignada y avergonzada. Y Silver no pudo evitar reír ante lo evidente de su, ahora, más que amiga._

 _Camino calmado hacia ella y le tomo del brazo, haciendo que ella se voltease a él instintivamente._

 _-Ya, lo siento. – se disculpo. – Es solo que me emociona el hecho de ser correspondido. – hizo que ella se voltease completamente a él. Ella se dejo ser. – Perdona._

 _Ella inhalo y exhaló aire. Necesitaba calmarse si quería entablar bien las cosas entre ellos dos._

 _-Tranquilo. – hablo calmada al fin. – Supongo que fue algo muy fuerte para mí sincerarme al respecto._

 _-Si te soy sincero, también ando afectado. – ella le miro bien el rostro y, en efecto; estaba sonrojado. Levemente. Pero lo estaba._

 _-Lo puedo notar. – le sonrió al erizo._

 _Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos sin dejar de sonreír. Ya no había palabras, solo aciertos. Pues era obvio lo evidente. No negaban que se gustasen y quisieran algo más._

 _Silver bajo su mano que sujetaba el brazo de ella y lo pasó directo a la mano de la felina. Ambos la apretaron y sonrieron mas sonrojados._

 _-Así que… - preguntó el. - ¿somos pareja?_

 _-Supongo que si. – habló tímida. – Diablos, no estoy acostumbrada a esto. – rió apenada._

 _-Ya nos acostumbraremos. – ella asintió feliz._

 _Tal vez no pareciera una confesión directa o no le correspondiera como en las novelas que había leído con anterioridad. Pero al ver esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos al decir que si eran algo, era suficiente evidencia para saber que ambos se querían. Y para eso, a él le bastaba._

 _-… fin del flashback.-_

-¡Hey, Silver! ¡Silver! – gritaba histérico el erizo azul aventándole cojines del sillón y moviendo sus brazos.

-Ya olvídalo. – dio vuelta de hoja a un libro que tenía en sus manos. – Lo perdimos.

Silver miraba hacia la nada con una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro mientras un sonrojo intenso adornaba sus mejillas.

-En esta si le atino. – aseguró el azulado

Sonic agarró un cojín más grande que los anteriores, y dando varias vueltas al mismo, lo aventó tan fuerte que el rostro embobado y perdido de Silver dio media vuelta de su posición. Tal fue el impacto que las películas de Rocky se quedaban cortas comparándolas con ese cojinjazo.

-¡Oye! – se sobo la mejilla el plateado. – No era necesario.

-Pues si no lo hacía, te quedarías perdido en Blazelandia por una eternidad. – se mofó divertido.

Silver iba a alegar. Pero, vamos… si se hubiera quedado.

-Touché. – chasqueó sus dedos señalando a su amigo haciendo que Sonic hiciera lo mismo.

-Silver – Shadow miró su reloj un momento y volvió a su libro. – Seis con quince.

-¡Demonios! – agarro su camisa rápido y se la puso en un suspiro. – Debo retirarme, chicos. Nos vemos al rato. – Fue directo a la entrada del departamento pero se detuvo a medio camino. – Sonic: había tres chili dogs guardados y te comiste dos. Guárdame uno para cuando llegue, por favor. – Sonic le guiñó el ojo y levanto su pulgar con aprobación. – Shadow: Por favor, que no se coma el chili dog. – este sin despegar su vista del libro solo hizo un ademan de su mano señalando que se fuera tranquilo. – Gracias. ¡Nos vemos!

Y cerró la puerta.

Ambos erizos de quedaron en silencio unos momentos en la soledad de la sala. Con un tic tac del reloj de mesa que había en medio de ellos. Sonic mirando el techo y Shadow leyendo aun el libro.

Pasando unos minutos, fue Sonic el que se levanto de golpe.

-No irás a espiarlo, remedo de corredor. – sentencio con desinterés el negro.

-¡Tenemos que! – alegó Sonic. - ¿Y si lo arruina? ¿Y si comete alguna torpeza que haga que Blaze lo vuelva cenizas? ¡No quiero un amigo ceniciento!

-¿Qué no ya lo es? – preguntó al recordar como Silver es quien limpia y arregla los desastres tanto de Sonic como los de él mismo.

-Ja-ja. Buen juego de palabras, Shadow. – Se fue directo a la puerta. – Así que, ¿Te vienes o no?

Shadow dejo el libro por un momento y lo medito unos segundos.

Si iba, tendría que andar lidiando con un erizo con hiperactividad crónica severa múltiple. Pero si no iba, de seguro el mismo erizo con hiperactividad crónica severa múltiple arruinaría la cita de Silver.

Y a diferencia de Sonic, Silver si le caía bien.

Exhaló con desgana.

-Solo iré para que no arruines algo, Nutty. – se levanto y agarro su abrigo.

-¿Nutty? – arqueó su ceja.

-Cállate y vámonos. – agarro la camisa de Sonic y lo empujo fuera del departamento.

Solo esperaba no haberse metido en una gorda.

Hahahaha. Si supiera.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **Bien... ¿que tal? ¿les gusto esta primera parte? ¿Le faltó mas? ¿Debí poner gore? ¡Sabia que debí ponerle gore! ¡TODO LO QUE TENGA GORE FUNSIONA!**

 **Ah, ejem ejem. Bueno, es todo por hoy. Actualizare el siguiente domingo. Puede que sea antes. Pero es seguro que el domingo estara el siguiente capitulo. Así que, no mendigaré reviews. Pero seria bueno que si ven alguna falla, me lo hagan saber. Con antelación, gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

 **See yaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos amigos. ¿Listos para un capitulo mas de este pequeño fic? *dos tomates salieron volando cerca de él* Si, si. Se que me tarde mas de dos semanas.

Un lector: ¡De hecho, fue mas de un mes y medio!

Otro lector: ¡O mas!

Si si. Se que no cumplí la fecha. Pero cumpli con el capitulo, ¿no? *Ahora aventaron dos melones* ¡Ok, ok! No me justifico (aún), pero no me gustaba dejarlo incompleto. Me sentía impotente y frustrado por no poder continuarlo. Pero aqui me tienen. Con unas tremendas ganas de aventarme del edificio mas alto de mi ciudad por la verguenza de no cumplirles lo establecido (el edificio mas alto solo tiene cuatro pisos... si, podría sobrevivir), pero lo logré y aqui estoy.

A parte, las fechas navideñas me dan ese auje escencial para poder escribir. Asi que, espero lo disfruten mucho.

Pd.- No es largo... pero se disfruta (Yo y mis doble sentido).

* * *

Blaze se tallaba el cabello a fuerza siniestra. En días como estos, era que odiaba su mal parido cabello de gata esponjosa. Y no es que no le gustase. Pero cuando se trataba de encontrar un estilo diferente al habitual, este se volvía violento y completamente amorfo. _"Dios, hasta un Ditto tiene mas forma que esta maraña de cabello"._

Con jalones y maldiciones al Dios Chaos, al menos pudo domarlo y ponerle un pequeño broche para que acomodara a su toque.

Listo.

Se levanto y vio su cuerpo completo en el espejo. Un jeans azulado con una blusa manga larga. El cuello de la misma colgaba de los hombros dejándolos expuestos junto con su peinado, que antes era conformado con su clásica coleta hacia arriba, ahora colgaba suelto sobre sus hombros con un pequeño broche que adornaba su atuendo completo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan femenina. Y eso le agradaba.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡Blaze, te vez hermosa! – La aludida casi se cae del infarto que le daba su amiga al llegar de improvisto.

-¡Amy, casi me matas! – y no era del todo broma. Quiero que alguien entre a tu habitación de golpe y te grite como colegiala a punto de ver a su Idol del momento. ¿Verdad que no seria agradable?

-Perdón, amiga. Es que… Blaze… te ves fantástica. – Amy empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Blaze, admirándola de arriba a bajo. – Silver no dejara de babear en tu presencia.

-¿Tu crees? – pregunto un tanto apenada. Y es que le agradaba la idea que Silver notase tanto su esmero. Solo imaginando su reacción le daba un cosquilleo en el estomago muy grato (Yo no lo eh sentido. No soy vanidoso… ni mucho menos mujer. Así que, meh).

-Te lo aseguro, amiga. Ahora vamos a la sala que necesitamos hablarte de muchas cosas.

-¿Necesitamos?

-Exacto. Que Rouge también esta aquí para echarte una mano. – entrando a la sala observo que, en efecto, la chica murciélago estaba sentada en la sala de estar tomando un té con las piernas cruzadas.

-¡¿La pechugona?!

-También me alegra verte, querida. – termino de darle un sorbo al té y lo dejó en la mesita de en medio. – Amy me platico de tu situación y eh de admitir que me alegra mucho. – sonrió elegante ante de añadir… - para una chica tabla, encontrar al indicado es difícil, ¿verdad?

*CRACK* Imaginen que su auto-control es un pequeño pajarito que siempre esta calmo. Cantando tranquilo y que nada lo perturba. Eso es un ejemplo de auto-control sereno y maduro. En Blaze era como un chimpancé enjaulado, encabronado, con rabia y queriendo morder a cualquiera que quiera acercarse tan siquiera un centímetro a la jaula.

Bendita sea que Blaze tiene dardos tranquilizantes rosas con gritos de colegiala.

-Pero lo importante es que se mira hermosa, ¿verdad? – trató de calmar el ambiente, Amy. Puesto que ya sentía el calor que emanaba su temperamental amiga.

-En eso no puedo negar nada. – Aclaró la murciélago. – Te ves excelente, Blaze.

-Hmph. – cruzo de brazos y giro su cabeza indignada. – Pues gracias.

-Ahora bien. Necesitamos hablarte de ciertas cosas importantes. – haló de la mano a Blaze y la sentó para que las tres pudieran conversar.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Digamos que, en cada cita, hay ciertas normas reglamentarias que se tienen que tomar si o si.

-¿Normas reglamentarias? – Blaze solo ladeo la cabeza, extrañada.

-Si. Veras… - ahora Rouge fue quien tomó la palabra. – Cuando se va a una cita, mayormente somos nosotras la que nos dejamos consentir. No es nada de micro-machismo ni nada de esas boludeces (Que aquí no se maneja. Buack), si no que es como un toque de cortesía hacia la cita en si.

-No entiendo. (Ni yo me entendí, la verdad.)

-Lo que quiere decir Rouge, es que al ser tu la chica, en la primera cita siempre es cordial que el chico haga ciertas cosas por ti. Pagar la comida, el cine, la bebida, etc.

-¿Es en serio? – ambas asintieron. – No me la creo.

-No es que sea obligatorio. Es mas bien una norma cordial. Algo que todos hacen en la primera cita.

-Se me hace una estupidés.

-Pues es una estupidés reglamentaria.- le sentencio Rouge.

Y así estuvieron un rato charlando sobre como hacer de su cita algo completamente memorable y fantasioso sacado de una novela barata para colegialas y que no terminara como aquellos programas tipo cita "NEXT" que pasaban por allá en los años dos mil. Ya después de unos minutos, las tres habían terminado su asesoría.

-Bien, ¿estas lista? - las tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si, eso creo. - ¿y como estarlo si las chicas se molestaron en querer hacerle todo un cuestionario y resumen de todo lo que debería y no debería hacer en SU PROPIA CITA? A penas pudo almacenar unos cuantos detalles. A veces Amy era una extremista.

-Perfecto. - Amy saco de su bolso un pequeño frasco de perfume. - Aquí tengo un perfume que acabo de conseguir justamente para ti. No es fuerte, pero se hace notar y el olor es profundo sin ser penetrante. - Le coloco un poco en el cuello, hombros y pecho. - Son las zonas mas resaltantes en una chica. - Aclaro su acto. (No sean depravados, hombres. Y no, el trasero no cuenta.)

-¿A que horas tienes tu cita, Blaze?

La aludida volteo hacia el reloj y se le crisparon los pelos de la impresión.

-¡Seis con quince! Debo retirarme. - abrazo a cada una y salio por la puerta rápidamente dejando solas a sus dos amigas.

Ambas se sentaron en su sitio y esperaron. Rouge sorbió té, Amy se miraba en el espejo arreglándose, Rouge leía una revista, Amy leía un poco de la novela juvenil mas actual (¿por que creen que les dije lo anterior? ¡DUH!). Vieron la tele un rato, y comieron un bocadillo. Y así pasaron solo cuatro minutos desde que Blaze se fue... hasta que Rouge habló.

-¿Ya vamos a espiarla?

-¡Moría a que dijeras eso!

Ambas se levantaron como una bala y jalaron lo que necesitaban para observar la cita de su queridisima amiga gata purpura. Y a observar, amigo lector, me refiero a espiar descaradamente violando la privacidad integra de una de tus mejores amigas para hacer que no meta una cagada monumental ante su primera cita. Eso hacen las amigas... ¿no? Ya en la puerta, Amy se detuvo un momento.

-Rouge... ¿estaríamos haciendo lo correcto?

-¿De espiarla descaradamente violando su privacidad integra para que no haga una cagada monumental ante su primera cita? (Murciélaga plástica copiona.) Nah. Le estaríamos haciendo un favor, cariño. Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no? Para echar una mano amiga. - Rouge le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

-No lo se. Siento que no deberíamos...

-¡Ay, no me digas que te dio un ataque de moral! Pero bien con Sonic no dejas de acosarlo.

-¡Ya no soy tan acosadora!... tanto...

-Lo observaste dormir por la ventana de su habitación a las dos de la madrugada.

-¡Tenia insomnio y no podía dormir! Algo tenia que hacer.

-Si. Mirarlo embobada por tres horas ininterrumpidas viendo como babeaba mientras estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

-...¿y tu como sabes que hice eso en primer lugar? - la miro acusadóramente. Rouge solo sonrió levantando sus hombros.

-Cariño, soy una murciélago. Mi estilo de vida es la noche. - Rouge agarro la mano de Amy y la jalo hacia afuera del departamento. - Ya te la pensaste demasiado. Y tienes tantas ganas como yo de saber como es la Blaze enamorada. ¡Así que a batir las alas! - habló mientras esta jalaba a Amy cerrando la puerta de entrada.

-¡Pero soy una eriza!¡No vuelo!

No digas eso, Amy. ¡Se que puedes! ¡I believe you can fly!

* * *

Silver esperaba en la entrada del cine. Sus nervios y ansiedad estaban tan a tope que si fuera una caldera de frijoles rancheros, ya habría explotado.

Era su primera cita y quería que todo saliera bien. No estaba nervioso, ¡Estaba ansioso! ¡Si! ¡Eso era! ¿Por que estaría nervioso por tener una cita con su mejor amiga? Aquella con el que, si las cosas no funcionaban y terminaran por el fiasco que sería este día, terminarían una relación que a penas iría comenzando y se crearía una barrera hipotética donde las palabras y el compañerismo se volverían en un silencio incomodo y al final terminaría una linda amistad por el desespero de un erizo que no lograba guardarse bien sus pinchis sentimientos y que para al final...

-¡SHH!, ¡Silver! - susurraron tras el.

-¡SANTO CHAOS! - saltó asustado.

-Hey, somos nosotros. - calmó Sonic.

Silver miro a su interlocutor y no pudo mas que enarcar una ceja extrañado.

Sonic vestía un pantalón medio rasgado, una chamarra de aviador, un sombrero texano... y un bigote. En cambio Shadow portaba un abrigo largo y negro junto con unos lentes oscuros. Portaba una peluca en forma de púas que simplemente le cambiaban las vetas rojas por... negras. No sabia si reír por sus prendas... o llorar por la presencia de ellos. Algo le olía mal. Muy mal.

-¡Chicos!... ¿que hacen aqui?

-Venimos a ayudarte. - habló el azulado.

-Yo vengo a cuidar que el idiota no haga una tontería con tal de ayudarte.

Genial. ¡Increíblemente genial! Cuando pensaba que no podría entrar en un ataque de pánico, llegan sus dos amigos; que son la viva representación del orden y el caos, a ayudarlo en una situación que no meritaba una intromisión de esta magnitud.

-¿No podrían haberme dado solo consejos u otra cosa? Creo que lo que están haciendo es algo... extremista.

-Pfff, boberías. Nosotros te ayudaremos si tu metes la pata en algo. Confía en mi. Soy un galán de primera. - uso su pulgar para acentuar ese hecho.

-Por eso nunca ha conservado una pareja, ¿verdad?

-Oh, cállate, emo.

Mientras ellos empezaban una discusión de como una vez una ex pareja de Sonic casi lo ahogaba en un estanque por que la había dejado esperando tres horas en medio del sol por que descubrió un nuevo puesto de chili dogs y el como Shadow era un repelente de "pimpollos" (¡Amo esas palabras innerentes!) Silver desvió la mirada hacia la acera de enfrente tratando de liberarse de ellos. Y ahí fue cuando la vió.

Aunque sus pasos era los de siempre, a los ojos de un erizo enamorado o cualquier persona enamorada, junto con su conjunto y vestimenta, a los ojos de Silver, Blaze se miraba completamente hermosa. Su pelaje se miraba mas brillante, su cabello, ahora suelto, se ondeaba con la brisa de la tarde. Y la ropa que usaba le quedaba como anillo al dedo con su personalidad muy bien definida.

-Hola, Silv... Oh, diablos, Andas babeando.

Silver salió del trance y se limpio la barbilla avergonzado... y sonrojado.

-Hola, Blaze. - sonrió.

-Hola, Silver. - Ella también sonrió.

Silencio incomodo.

Muy incomodo.

 _"Diablos... ¿desde cuando este silencio incomodo debió pasar? Piensa, Silver... piensa..."_

-¿Con quien hablabas, Silver? - _"¡Gracias, Blaze!"_

-¿Eh? Ah, hablaba con... - volteo para señalar a los chicos, pero ya no estaban. - ... con...

-... con...

-... con... con unos extraños. Era una pareja de señores que pedían una recomendación para una película romántica.

-¿Una pareja homosexual? Bueno, no es de extrañar. Antes era vergonzoso para ellos. Que bueno que esto se ve mas natural hoy en día.

-Si. Que bueno. - *PAFF* una piedra había caído en la nuca del erizo.

-¡Oh Dios! Silver, ¿estas bien?

-Si. - sobó su cabeza mientras miraba a todos lados.

-¿Quien habrá sido?

-... la ayuda. - susurró resignado.

-¿Que?

-Nada nada. - sonrió y extendió su brazo. - ¿Entramos? Admito que tengo unas ganas locas de ver una película - ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sujeto su brazo.

-Vamos.

Ya ambos dentro, dos figuras aparecieron tras una combi negra en el estacionamiento.

-¿Pareja gay? ¿En serio?

-Hmph, sera mejor que entremos. - empezó a andar hacia el lugar.

-Te noto muy tranquilo ante lo que dijo Silver.

-No viste la piedra, entonces.

-¿Lo golpeaste con una piedra? Shadow, que violento.

-Vienes, ¿o no, tarado?

-Ya voy.

Y mientras ambos entraban, otra pareja de chicas llegaban al estacionamiento ocultas en unos arbustos.

-Bien, la pareja fue interceptada - Amy sujetaba sus binoculares rosas con firmeza.

-Lo se, Amy. Desde aquí los vi. - hablaba mientras se retocaba el labial con un espejo de mano.

-Andando entonces. No quiero perderme ningún detalle de lo que harán nuestra parejita.

-¿Y tu ataque de moral se esfumó?

-En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale.

-Y si se trata de tu amiga, que se deje ayudar, mas le vale.

-Que bueno que me entiendes. Vamos.

Y corrieron hacia dentro del establecimiento.

Y la aventura del cine dará comienzo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bien, aquí está otro capitulo.

Tarde mucho en actualizar, ¿verdad? La neta es que, me daba flojera por el simple hecho que tengo ocupado todo el dia, y no toco mi lap hasta muy tardar las ocho de la noche. Ya hasta pienso que esta me reclamara por que ya no la toco como antes. le saldrán rollos para el cabello y me empezara a decir que no la atiendo como cuando nos conocimos.

Dios... ¿que me ando fumando?

Oh, bueno. Espero que este poquito haya servido de algo para sacarles una sonrisa, o en el mejor de los casos, un ataque de risa digna de los mismos dioses. Por que yo si me reí de lo lindo.

... ¿que? Si me gustan mis chistes.

Bueno, chicuelos, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. No pongo fechas por que no termino cumpliendolas. Pero de que continua, así será.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inu: Nadie mas estaba en la habitación donde sucedió. La habitación donde sucedió. La habitación donde sucedió. (x2)**

 **Neko: Nadie sabe realmente como se juega este juego. El arte de intercambio. Como se hace la salchicha. Solo asumimos que sucede.**

 **Ambos: Pero nadie mas estaba en la habitación donde sucedió.**

 **Inu: No soy un gran hombre de palabra, pero aqui esta el otro capitulo.**

 **Neko: Tardaste mas de lo que debías.**

 **Inu: ¿No escuchaste la cancion? Nadie mas estaba en la habitacion en donde sucedió.**

 **Neko: Hamilton no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo.**

 **Inu: Si quiero, puedo hacer que tenga que ver.**

 **Neko: ¿Quieres que tenga algo en que ver?**

 **Inu: ¡Sorprendeme!**

 **Neko: ¡CLICK-BOOM!**

 _(Mientras Inu se encuentra hospitalizado por una herida de bala en la pierna y Neko pide mil y un disculpas por disparar un rifle del año mil ochocientos, esperamos que disfruten mucho este capitulo que hicieron con hilarancia y consecuencias de ideas por una Coca-Cola y unos Tostachos que costaron los ahorros de Inu. Que aunque estaban caros, sabian a gloria. Y no. inu no conoce a ninguna gloria.)_

* * *

Fueron a las carteleras y vieron las funciones. Tras debatir por una de acción elegido por ella y él por una de drama, al final decidieron probar por una de comedia romántica ya que por ambas partes, no decidían por cual ir tratando de complacer al otro; y a eso me refiero que él daba la elección e beneficio de la gata y la gata a elección de él cuando realmente ambos querían lo contrario. Si… muy indecisos.

El punto es que ya escogido la comedia romántica, empezaron a hacer fila en el lugar donde venden los paquetes para palomitas y toda la chuchería que se venden en esos lugares que, a opinión del erizo y apoyo de la gata, eran tan caras que si a uno lo agarran con la guardia baja y sin dinero, uno era capas de salir despavorido y no volver hasta ser millonario. Solo para no entrar en pánico por los precios.

-¿Veinte rings por una barra de chocolate? Ni que volara. Y eso que yo lo hago.

-El paquete pareja cuesta una barbaridad por muy variada que sea. – habló Blaze viendo el precio de la misma. – Ahora entiendo cómo es que tiene muchos lujos este establecimiento. Y porque la mayoría de nuestra edad se decide en trabajar aquí.

-Cierto. ¿Pero no te has dado cuenta que la mayoría que trabajan aquí son chicos un poco… irritantes? Como que la mayoría tienen una vida de presión y tensión.

-No me eh dado cuenta, si te soy sincera. La mayoría me atienden bien. Pero no e podido evitar mirar que a veces están de malas o simplemente los noto vacios. Con una mirada vacua.

-¿Cómo diciendo "desearía estar en otro cualquier lado menos aquí"?

-Exactamente.

-¿Van a encargar algo? – habló irritado el tipo del mostrador. No es que le molestase que hablen de ello. Pero que al menos tengan la decencia de tomar en cuenta su presencia. Joder, que solo era un esclavo del sistema capitalista.

No muy lejos de ahí, el dúo dinamita había ubicado la función que escogieron gracias a la habilidad visual de Shadow para no solo detectar cualquier cosas a una distancia considerable, si no ver una esmeralda a más de quinientos metros mientras en medio de esta había un campo de guerra con una neblina de humo tan densa como el silencio de una confesión no correspondida.

Ya ambos en la taquilla pidieron sus boletos. Sonic cuidando que no se le cayera el bigote y acomodando su sombrero mientras Shadow venía detrás de él solo viendo su celular con desinterés.

-Denos dos boletos para la película "Como si fuera la primera seducción.", por favor. – pidió el azul.

-Muy bien. – empezó a teclear el computador y después miro al dúo por unos segundos. Sonic se quedo quieto y extrañado por la repentina mirada del empleado. Y Shadow al detectar la mirada del mismo no hizo más que devolvérsela; extrañado. Después de un largo y silencioso intercambio de miradas (e incomodo para los erizos), el joven habló por fin. Con una pregunta que a Sonic lo pondría histérico y a Shadow con un levantamiento de cejas típico de él. - ¿Quisiera el paquete "pareja"?

-¿Qué? – exclamó Sonic. Incluso Shadow alzó mas las cejas sorprendido.

-Oh, disculpen. ¿No son pareja?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Mientras los dos erizos trataban de aclarar y negar su tema matrimonial, dos chicas se encontraban en el area de snacks. Ambas chicas tomaban café tranquilas observando a la gata y al erizo de manera lejana pero concisa.

-Veo que lo están tomando muy bien.

-Sí. Pensé que Blaze estaría más nerviosa. Pero la veo muy cómoda con Silver. – Amy nota como Blaze tiene una sonrisa radiante mientras ambos ríen por un comentario del erizo. Esa escena roba un suspiro de parte de la eriza.

-¿Ensoñación, Rose?

-Sí. – Amy recarga su codo en la mesa mientras su barbilla reposa en su mano. – Como desearía que Sonic se fijara en mi. Mas que una amiga.

-Supuse que ya tendrían algo ustedes dos.

-Eso pensaba yo también. Pero comprendo que a veces soy muy hostigadora con él cuando se trata del amor.

-Podrás ser mayor de edad, Rose, pero cuando se trata de romances, aun persiste esa niña gritona e histérica que hace a Sonic huir como niño de primaria a la semana de vacunación.

*PLAF* Amy no pudo más que azotar su cabeza en la mesa ante esa verdad.

Cada vez que se trataba de Sonic, algo dentro de ella explotaba y la hacía correr hacia él como una posesa. ¿Para qué? Lo único que se le viene a la mente en ese momento son abrazos, besos y palabras cariñosas hacia el erizo azul. Era como una reacción incontrolable. Podría estar hablando tranquila y maduramente con Rouge, filosofar de cosas y demás. Pero si apareciera Sonic en este mismo momento. En este lugar, correría hacia él y lo primero que haría el erizo seria huir rápidamente. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando tienes una acosadora impulsiva? Necesitaba controlarse mejor.

-Mejoraré en ese aspecto. Te lo aseguro. – Levanto la vista hacia la chica murciélago. Y aunque su rostro denotaba turbación, su mirada era decidida.

-Eso veremos querida. Eso veremos.

Y es que no lo diría, pero ya distinguió a dos personajes peculiares que discutían fuertemente con el tipo que daba los boletos: el del bigote con sombrero texano saltaba histérico moviendo los brazos completamente indignado mientas el tipo de la gabardina solo mantenía sus brazos cruzados y un seño fruncido; el pobre empleado solo alzaba las manos disculpándose una y otra vez. Rouge solo sonrió con su taza cubriéndole los labios.

- _"Ay, Shadow."_ – si lograba salir airoso de esa situación, le pondrá el apodo de "Village People" solo para molestarlo.

Volviendo con ellos…

-Bueno, entonces… ¿dos boletos individuales? – habló ya menos nervioso por su equivocación. Es que cuando los habia visto juntos, habia encontrado una química tan buena en ambos que pensó que podría ser pareja. Fue inevitable haber dicho eso en voz alta y con tanta ligereza. Procuraría cuidar su habla mas seguido.

-Sí. Nada de paquete parejas. No somos pareja. Somos Amigos. Camaradas. Compañeros. Solo eso. – reitero por enésima vez Sonic.

-Bien. ¿Numero de asiento?

-Los últimos de arriba. Necesitamos ver la función de manera panorámica para no perder detalle. – pidió Shadow.

-Muy bien, aquí tienen. Que tengan una agradable función.

-Como amigos. Gracias. – repitió Sonic. Shadow solo dio un suspiro frustrado.

Ya fuera del alcance del empleado…

¡CLANK!

Un coscorrón bien dado por parte de Shadow en la cabeza de Sonic fue lo suficiente como para el se tranquilizara y no estrangulara a su amigo.

-¡Me lleva la… Shadow!

-Por no saber cómo manejar las cosas. – lo aclaró simplemente y buscó con la mirada a la pareja; viendo que ya entraron al pasillo para entrar a las salas. – Vamos, rápido. Que ya entrarán.

-Espera.

-¿Ahora que?

-Es que… me dio hambre.

-No me jodas.

-Vamos, ya sabemos dónde estarán. Nos tocó en la única sala disponible para esa película. No lo perderemos de vista. Solo algo rápido… ¿si?

-Eres un… - suspiró frustrado. A veces Sonic lo sacaba de quicio. Pero no lo mataría. No aún. Ya sería el momento. - Bien. No tenemos nada que perder. – _"Por ahora."_ Pensó después.

En ese mismo momento, Amy y Rouge vieron como la pareja "lavanda y plata" se dirigía al pasillo de las salas de función.

-Amy, se retiran hacia la sala. – se levantó Rouge.

-Vamos por los boletos. – se detuvo por un momento. – Y… ¿cómo sabremos qué película escogieron?

-"Como si fuera la primera seducción", sala siete; asiento veintisiete y veintiocho.

-Wow. – se sorprendió. - ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Rouge señalo sus orejas.

-Cuando me concentro, puedo detectar y/o escuchar conversaciones lejanas. Me sirve mucho para mis trabajos de espionaje.

-Vaya. ¡Genial, vamos!

Llegaron a la taquilla y los recibió el mismo tipo de la escena pasada.

-Muy buenas, chicas. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Denos dos boletos para "Como si fuera la primera Seducción", por favor.

-Muy bien. – Tecleó la computadora y después de unos segundos las miro a ambas. Se mordió el labio inferior y un tipo de sudor frio surcó su espina dorsal. _"Por favor, fuera. Vete, impulso de idiotez"_. Las dos chicas lo miraban extrañado mientras el viraba la mirada en ambas. Una después de la otra.

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien? – se preocupo Amy.

Apretó ambos labios y un tipo de gemido ahogado surcó su garganta.- ¿Quisieran el paquete pareja? – soltó. Y estampando sus manos en la boca bloqueó cualquier otro monosílabo que tuviera en la mente. _"Diablos, no otra vez."_ Se lamentó.

-¿Disculpe? – preguntó Amy sorprendida.

-¿No son pareja? – se lamento mientras por dentro su mente entraba en pánico. " _Oh, no. No de nuevo_ ". Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Al menos con que le den una bofetada y sin más reclamos le bastaba.

-¡Claro que…!

-¡Sí! – exclamó Rouge .La reacción de Amy era digna de un anime de comedia. – Es que venimos a nuestra primera cita y queríamos algo tranquilo y cómico que ver.

-¡Oh, claro!. – tecleó un poco mas y salieron los boletos. – Aquí tienen. Por Dios, ya me había asustado. Tuve un pequeño percance hace unos minutos con un par de chicos. Y se me hacían tan complementados que no pude evitar preguntar eso mismo que les dije a ustedes.

-¿En verdad? – le siguió el juego Rouge. Conteniendo las carcajadas de una manera magistral.

-Sí. Ya eso me ah llevado muchos problemas. A veces digo las cosas sin pensar. Pero gracias a Dios no me e metido en graves problemas. – le entregó los boletos a Rouge con una sonrisa aliviada. - ¡Que tengan una linda función! Y eh de decir que ambas hacen una bonita pareja

-Gracias. Eso lo sé, chico. – le guiñó un ojo en complicidad y se giro a Amy. - Vayámonos, cariño. – tomó su hombro y se retiraron.

En cuanto ambas se retiraron, una compañera del empleado salió de adentro y no pudo evitar reír suelta.

-¿Y a ti que tanta gracia te da?

-Cielos, Spunky. Si no fuera que eres demasiado simpático, ya te habrían partido la cara digna para un video snuff. – se tapo la frente con su mano y meneaba a cabeza en negación y resignación. – Un día te meterás en un lío de tres pares de narices y cojo…

-¡Abril! Estamos en horas laborales y en público. Guarda tus vulgaridades para otro momento.

-Si si. – volvió a dentro y añadió. – Pareces más vieja que yo.

El solo le sacó la lengua y atendió al siguiente cliente.

Amy tardó un poco en salir de su trance y agito su cabeza completamente indignada y volviendo en sí.

-¡Rouge, ¿Qué rayos haces?! – la chica agitaba a la tetona completamente fúrica.

-¡Para para, Amy, que mis lolas se desacomodaran del bra! – le dijo en un ataque de risa.

-¡Eso y más debería de pasarte, plástica atrevida! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Se me ocurre un buen antojo de comida chatarra.

-No tenemos tanto dinero para eso. Y eso no me explica tu acción, Rouge.

-El paquete pareja cuesta un poco más que los dos boletos juntos. Pero a cambio vale para un paquete de palomitas y un refresco. – señalo los boletos especiales con un pequeño sello de corazón. – Y si vamos a espiar a nuestros tortolos, quiero hacerlo con comodidad. ¿A que soy lista?

-Yo diría atrevida. – hizo un puchero, pero no podía negar que le agradaba la idea de comer algo en el transcurso de la película. A parte es una película que no había visto. Aunque lo hubiera preferido verla al lado de Sonic no estaba mal la idea. – Pero sea como sea, fue algo listo. Lo admito.

-Te digo que tienes suerte de tenerme como aliada. Ahora vamos… cariño. – le guiñó un ojo tomando su brazo para aparentar. Y Amy no pudo más que seguir la corriente. Si debía de hacer algo, lo haría con comodidad.

La sala en si estaba decentemente lleno. Al ser la única sala donde pasarían esa película, y al no ser una película tan popular, no estaba mal en lo mas mínimo.

Silver y Blaze estaban en la parte central de la sala. Ambos comían las palomitas y miraban la película tranquilamente.

Detrás de ellos, un erizo con bigote mexicano y un erizo "Matrix" los observaban en silencio.

Y más atrás, dos chicas comían sus palomitas y observaban tanto a la pareja como a la película.

-¿Crees que vayan a hacer algo? – susurró Amy

-¿Cómo qué? – preguntó la murciélago dándole una probada a las palomitas sin despegar la mirada de la película.

-No sé. Se estén tomando de la mano o ella recargue su cabeza en el hombro de él… algo. – dijo Amy.

-Pues… mira.

Silver estiró sus brazos y al extenderlos por encima de él, recargo uno de ellos en la espalda de Blaze: abrazándola. Ella por su parte, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de él y siguieron viendo la película.

Ante eso, Amy se tapo la boca conteniendo un grito intenso, mientras por el lado de Rouge, no sabía si felicitarlo o reír ante ello.

- _"¿En serio, Silver? Tan anticuado estás que no se te ocurrió otra cosa mas que el clásico movimiento cliché "estiro para disimular" en este momento? No puedo más que felicitarte que te haya funcionado sin que ella se incomodara."_ \- pensó la murciélago.

Por otro lado, Amy tenía otros pensamientos…

- _"¡Awwww, que tierno! El clásico estiro los brazos para poder abrazar a tu pareja. Silver no está tan mal encaminado. Y el hecho de que Blaze se sintiera más relajada con esa acción solo demuestra que si están muy bien juntos. ¡Ay, el amor! ¡Quiero gritar de la emoción!"_

Por otro lado, los dos erizos no pudieron más que solo asentir de acuerdo con la acción.

- _"Bueno, por el momento no lo a echado a perder. Eso es un buen indicio. Blaze parece cómoda y Silver se siente en su zona de confort. Parece que mis inseguridades fueron injustificadas. Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos a fin de cuentas."_ – pensó Sonic.

Shadow en cambio…

- _"Que película más aburrida…"_ – y siguió comiendo sus palomitas.

Silver se encontraba más rojo que un tomate en temporada de cosechas. Desde que se le ocurrió la idea de hacer el clásico "estira y extiende" temblaba por dentro a más no poder. No es que temiera que Blaze pudiera calcinarlo vivo (aunque pudiera) si no lo que menos quería era incomodar a su cita. Así que cuando por fin decidió, temblaba como chihuahueño con hipotermia. Pero estaba decidido. Tenía que hacerlo.

Estiró los brazos hacia el frente haciendo una exclamación de esfuerzo. Sus extremidades tronaron levemente ante su acción y poco a poco empezó a subirlos arriba de su cabeza. Ya estando ahí, seguía el siguiente paso. El paso final. Donde se decidiría si ella realmente le acomodaba su presencia y persona o todo terminaría en una llamarada infernal felina.

Su brazo izquierdo reposo en el asiento vacío y el derecho se posó justa a los hombros de la felina. Sintió como Blaze tensaba los brazos y los cabellos de ella se erizaban levemente.

- _"Listo. Estoy muerto. Adiós mundo. Gracias por la oportunidad de estar al lado de quien adoro y me va a calcinar. Mi último deseo es que mis cenizas las envíen a un gran risco y el viento me lleve. Solo pido eso. Amén." –_ y cerró los ojos.

Mas… nada paso. Todo seguía en su sitio. No había sensación de calor y su cuerpo aun estaba sin magulladuras ni quemaduras.

De repente sintió algo en su hombro. La esencia de un perfume fuerte y embriagador inundo levemente sus fosas nasales y miro a su izquierda.

Blaze estaba roja. Muy roja. Pero mantenía una pequeña sonrisa sin despegar la vista de la gran pantalla. Silver no pudo más que estar llorando por dentro de la alegría por hacer este momento inolvidable para ambos.

- _"No llores, Silver. No llores… no … ay"_ \- bien, lloraría por dentro.

Blaze por otro lado era una situación similar. Le agradaba la película y no despegaba su vista de la pantalla. Pero veía a Silver muy inquieto. Parecía que sudaba frio y su mirada era un poema mal hecho de Coelho.

- _"Me pregunto por qué esta tan nervioso…"_ – pensó la fémina.

Pero su respuesta llego más temprano que nunca. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Silver estiraba sus brazos hacia el frente y los levantaba lentamente hasta dejarlos encima de su cabeza. Solo para que al momento dejara uno de ellos sobre su espalda: abrazándola en el acto.

Ella en ese instante sintió un escalofrío y se quedó tensa. No se esperaba ese movimiento de Silver. Y no es que le desagradase, pero la tomo por la guardia baja y, si es honesta consigo misma, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de acciones.

¿Qué le dirían Amy o Rouge? _"Solo déjate llevar"_ Escuchó a ambas en su cabeza.

Y si lo pensaba bien, era lo más lógico. Es decir: es una cita, ¿no? ¿Por qué debería estar nerviosa por el erizo que se acaba de declarar? Su mejor amigo. Su compañero de batallas. Su confidente y actual… actual… actual…

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de manera intensa y su corazón dio una aceleración muy a lo fórmula uno. Esa revelación no solo la volvió un manojo de emociones bípedas. Si no que también le dejo las cosas claras.

Era Silver. Ya no tenía que andar actuando como una niñata frente a él. Ambos ya se conocían y no debería de actuar como quinceañera. No había nada que ocular ni tenían nada que esconder. Ambos ya se tenían desde hace mucho. Lo más normal en este momento era… disfrutarlo.

Así que solo cerró los ojos levemente sin dejar de ver la pantalla y sonrió. Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su erizo y decidió ya no dar más vueltas al asunto. De ahorita y en adelante aprovecharía cada momento con él. Sea hoy… sea después… sea cuando sea.

Y Silver…

- _"¡Está ronroneando!"_ – gritó internamente emocionado.

-Bien. – susurro Sonic a Shadow levantándose de su asiento. – Creo que mejor será retirarnos.

-¿Al fin te diste cuenta? – sorbió un poco de su vaso con refresco.

-Bueno, es mi amigo. Solo lo cuido. – levantó los hombros con despreocupación. El erizo negro solo dejo todo a un lado.

-Entonces vámonos.

Ambos se levantaron y se disponían a salir.

Al mismo tiempo…

-Creo que por ahora están muy bien. – habló Rouge sobre Silver y Blaze.

-Tienes razón. Ambos se ven bien y a gusto. – corroboró Amy al ver a la pareja aun en la misma posición haciendo sonreír a Amy. – Si nos ven, puede que Blaze se enoje. Mejor será retirarnos.

-Conociendo a tu amiga, esto la pondría muy de malas.

-Ni te imaginas.

Al mismo tiempo que ellas se levantaban, dos sujetos a dos filas de ellas también lo hacían. Ambos tenían los ropajes raros, pero Amy es lo que menos le importaba. Y Rouge no es que no le importase, pero no les quitaba los ojos de encima a ambos.

El tipo de sombrero mexicano batallaba para caminar por su vestimenta, pero aun así no paraba de andar quejarse a la vez. En uno de sus ajetreos por salir de ahí, cayó de bruces al piso sacando su sombrero a volar y perdiéndose en la negrura de los asientos. El amigo que estaba atrás de él no hizo más que hacer un "Tsk" como queja.

Para ese entonces Amy ya estaba en la misma línea de asientos que los dos erizos. No les había prestado atención hasta que el sujeto se había caído mandando su sombrero a volar directo hacia ella cachándolo en el momento justo.

El sujeto se levanto de prisa y trato de hacer que nada había pasado. No sintió su sombrero y lo busco en todo el lugar hasta que lo vio en manos de…

-Oh, diablos… - susurro aterrado.

-Emmm… creo que esto es suyo, señor. – le entregó el sombrero solo para después verlo detenidamente. - … ¿lo he visto en algún lado?

-Emmmm… no señorita. No sé de qué me habla. – habló con un acento norteño. Shadow no pudo evitar darse un facepalm mental. – Solo soy un simple sujeto que vino a ver una película al cine. – y se le cayó el bigote.

Shadow tuvo que darse un facepalm real.

Esto se iba a poner feo.

* * *

 **Inu: Bueno, no estuvo tan grave esa herida. Fue rápido que me dieran de alta.**

 **Neko: Perdón. No sabia que estaba cargada.**

 **Inu: Si lo sabias.**

 **Neko: No tienes pruebas.**

 **Inu: Estaba cargada con Picafresas añejas. ¡Y un arma del año mil ochocientos no se carga con Picafresas añejas!**

 **Neko: ¿Y si eran adictas a las Picafresas?**

 **Inu: ¡Ni si quiera se habían inventado en aquella época!**

 **Neko: Me ofende tu insistencia.**

 **Inu: Y aún así, no se como conseguiste un arma de esa época.**

 **Neko: ¡Duh!, lo saque de la pequeña caja misteriosa. - enseña la pequeña caja misteriosa.**

 **Inu: ... Es una pequeña caja...**

 **Neko: Y es misteriosa.**

 **Inu: ... no la abras...**

 **Neko: Si la abro...**

 **Inu: Neko, en serio. no sabemos que saldrá de la pequeña caja misteriosa. Lo de hoy fue solo suerte. Quien sabe que cosas puedan sal...**

 **Neko: ¡VENGAN A MI, DIOSES PRIMIGENIOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ!**

 **Inu: ¡Neko, no!**

 _(Mientras Inu trata de liberarse de unos tentaculos grandes y gigantes, sacadas del mismísimo y profundo abismo oscuro de la infinita orilla del universo, y Neko saluda amigablemente a Cthulhu, esperamos que se hayan divertido un rato con el capitulo de hoy. No sabemos cuando actualizaremos, ya que hay pendientes. Y en la vida, los pendientes te quitan tiempo y parte de tu entretenimiento. Pero son importantes para tener una vida digna y feliz._ _Les han hablado Inu y Neko_ _, y les deseamos un buen dia. Una buena tarde. O en los mejores casos, unas muy buenas noches.)_


End file.
